


A Sweet Exchange

by whenyouwriteinbed



Series: Recollections [4]
Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Deepthroating, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenyouwriteinbed/pseuds/whenyouwriteinbed
Summary: A 'sweet' set of stories that have Ren's and Sumire's holiday relationship as the focus.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Series: Recollections [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795705
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. The first gift (Valentines)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I was planning on having both chapters release today, but I guess not. I guess that means I have a reason for a White Day entry now.

As the sun started to set, a red-headed girl was walking down the street, as she kept stopping and looked at herself in windows, her nerves visible to the shop keepers as they smiled, watching her mess with the ends of her hair or check her bag.

They would wave at her once she noticed them, where she would pause, trying to think of something to say, before giving a short bow and scurrying along, making the shop keepers chuckle as she went down a few meters, before stopping again to check herself in another window.

Her constant pauses made a walk that should’ve been a few minutes at most take around fifteen before she finally made it to her destination. It was a small café she had been to many times, but she could count the number of times on her hand that she had been as nervous as she was to come here.

Taking a deep breath, she walked up to the door, hearing the familiar jingle of the bell on the door as she opened it.

“Pardon me, senpai,” she said quietly, looking around to a rather empty store.

“One moment,” a familiar voice called from the back, making the girl walk towards the small kitchen that was nestled in there.

It was a sight she had seen many times before, but with what day today was just made it so that she still had the faintest trace of red on her cheeks as she looked at him.

As he turned to face her, the boy’s gaze reflected in her glasses, his apron swooshing a bit as he came to a stop. His stormy gray eyes were held back by his glasses’ frames, which barely held back the matching sea of raven black hair that no comb could tame.

“Welcome,” the boy said, taking a few steps as he got out of the kitchen, dusting his hands off on his apron while the girl looked away. “Just one today?” he asked, reaching a hand out to take the girl’s chin, forcing her head up to look into his eyes.

“Y-yes,” she whispered, her cheeks growing hotter as their eyes met.

Smiling at the answer, the boy leaned in for a kiss, one which the girl returned, going up on her toes to reach his lips.

It was a soft and gentle kiss, their faces slanted as to keep their glasses from pressing into each other, though there was a slight creak as the boy bent over a bit so that the girl could put her heels on the ground, pushing their frames together.

As their glasses protested the prolonged contact, the two broke away, a confident grin on the boy’s face as he watched the girl avert her gaze, raising her bag as if it were a shield.

“I, I” the girl started, lowering her bag and leaning back as the boy leaned in. “Ren-senpai, I wanted to give these to... ah.” She let out a soft gasp, interrupting her own thoughts as she felt the boy’s hands on her rear through her leggings.

“Is Miss Yoshizawa here for her personal order?” Ren asked, giving the girl’s rear a squeeze.

“Ah, I…” Yoshizawa blushed, trying to finish her first thought, but the boy gave her another squeeze, making her lean into him and whine.

“Yes,” she admitted, making Ren smile and take a hand off her butt and place it behind her head, leaning in for a much deeper kiss.

It started soft and light like their first one, but after a few seconds, he started his attack, nipping at Yoshizawa’s lip with his teeth, demanding admittance for his tongue. She immediately complied, and her lips parted in time for his tongue to force its way in. There was little resistance as the girl let him explore such a familiar place, moaning into his kiss as the hand on her rear gave her another squeeze.

There was a brief pause as Yoshizawa pulled back for air, a small amount of saliva spilling between their lips as she took a deep breath, before Ren went back in tongue first.

This continued for a minute before they broke it, the smirk on Ren’s face evident as he gave the girl one final squeeze before letting go, licking his lips to wipe away saliva and making his way to the door, flipping the ‘Open’ sign over and locking the door behind him.

“Are there any specifics that you want today?” he asked, taking Yoshizawa’s hand as he guided her towards the stairs.

“We-well,” she started, reaching into her bag. “I made some with different flavors for the first time, so I wanted some feedback.”

She pulled out a small plastic baggy that held some dark hearts that reflected the small amount of light available on their surface.

“Is that so?” Ren asked, taking the baggy as they reached the top, a familiar sight greeting the pair as the light of the setting sun showed the dust particles dancing in the air.

As she took her jacket off and breathed to steady herself, Ren guided Yoshizawa towards a couch that they had spent many hours together, as he sat down, pulling her into his lap and straddling her legs against his hip.

Not skipping a beat, Ren reached under the girl’s shirt as soon as she settled down on his lap, pulling it up with one hand while the other went ahead, feeling its way up her stomach and towards her chest.

Panting at his touch, Yoshizawa leaned in, reaching a hand of her own to the hem of her shirt. Chuckling at the act, Ren let go, sliding his hand out and letting her pull the shirt up on her own.

“Eager today, are we Yoshizawa-san?” he asked as the shirt stopped above the girl’s collarbone. “Really eager.”

Averting her eyes at the comment, Yoshizawa looked away embarrassed as Ren gave a soft chuckle, moving his hand up to where a bra was supposed to be and gave the supple breasts before him a squeeze.

“Nothing’s going to be missing here, right?” Ren asked, sliding a hand toward her waist, fiddling with the edge of her skirt.

“Hnnn,” Yoshizawa whined, looking at Ren as he slid his hand past the hem of her skirt.

“Now that I think about it,” he smirked, taking a hand off Yoshizawa’s breast and grasping onto her butt. “I don’t remember feeling anything when we were down there.”

“Ah, no,” she protested, making Ren smile as he gave her rear another squeeze.

“I’m wearing…” Yoshizawa started a thought but stopped, blushing as she thought about what she nearly confessed to as Ren pulled her skirt down, discovering it for himself.

“Oh ho,” he smirked, giving Yoshizawa a grin that made her blush.

“From your regular panties to this,” Ren said, sliding a hand under her leggings to pull at the mentioned fabric. “Would you care to tell me exactly what this is?” he asked, leaning into her neck and nibbling at the skin.

“It-it’s,” Yoshizawa panted, looking down as she felt his fingers slide even further down and start to tease her entrance.

“It’s?” Ren asked, leading her on as he continued his approach.

“It’s a-ah,” she continued to pant, leaning against him as he raised a hand to give her breasts a squeeze. “A g, G-string.”

“Good,” Ren said, smiling as he let go of her neck and planting a light kiss on her cheek.

“Did you get it by itself?” Ren smiled as he pulled away from her, turning her around so he could slide her skirt down her legs, tossing into a corner of the attic somewhere.

“N-no,” Yoshizawa answered, feeling Ren nibble on her ear as he messed with the edge of her leggings. “It, it was a part of a gift set.”

“Is it now?” he asked, letting go of Yoshizawa’s ear and turning her around to face him again. “I would like to see the whole thing at some point then.”

Blushing at the request, Yoshizawa tried to look away, but Ren went back to his approach, moving the small amount of fabric to the side and let his fingers slide in.

Feeling Yoshizawa curl around his finger, Ren smiled as he looked at her face, trying her best to hide how much she was looking forward to his touch.

“Come now,” he said, sliding in two more fingers to a more noticeable reaction. “We’ve been doing this for so long, you think I wouldn’t know?”

With a mix of a grumble and a moan, Yoshizawa reluctantly curled up even tighter, making Ren smile.

“Good, good,” he said, squeezing her breast and leaning in for a kiss. “The more honest you are, the better this will be.”

Unable to resist the kiss, Yoshizawa’s bundled emotions came spilling out, as she clamped down even harder on Ren’s fingers.

“See?” he said, sliding his fingers out and showing her how much she had been holding back.

Averting her eyes, Yoshizawa tried to focus on something that was not Ren.

Smirking at the look, Ren reached over and grabbed the small bag of chocolates that he had set aside, making her look at the sound of the crinkling plastic.

“Well, since we’re done with the first part a bit sooner than usual,” Ren said, enjoying the confused look he got as he opened the bag, with a blush and sudden realization coming to Yoshizawa as she tried to snatch the bag away when she saw him put in his hand that freely explored her.

“Let’s give these chocolates a taste, shall we?”

* * *

Sitting in front of her screens, Futaba rubbed her chin, seemingly deep in thought as Ayako’s face rested on a separate monitor, expectant eyes staring Futaba down as she waited for a response.

“It’s better,” Futaba eventually said, making Ayako grin, her face shifting as she moved a hand off her phone, covering a smile that Futaba had come to respect, even mimicking it when she wanted Ren to lay off her. “It’s better than last time.”

“Thank you,” Ayako said, looking over her shoulder as a door could be heard opening, putting the conversation on pause. It was for a moment, but Ayako was quick to turn back, her smile returning as she reached for some earbuds, a gift from Futaba so they could have these conversations even if her husband was home.

“Now that I have seen your growth,” Futaba said, acting out with false grandeur and making Ayako grin an excited grin as she waited for what she knew was coming.

“As promised, here’s what I have for you.”


	2. The second gift (White Day)

“That’s it,” Ren said, his breath somewhat ragged, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Ah fuck, that’s it.”

Weather Sumire heard him or not, she didn’t show it or say anything. Not like she could with the white blindfold over her eyes that seemed more like a moot point with how close her head was against Ren’s hip and his cock in her mouth. All that there was were her moans, leaning a bit more forward as she knelt before him, going in deeper as her throat adjusted to his presence, making Ren grab onto her hair.

“Ah, shit,” Ren said, leaning forward as he pushed against Sumire’s head. “Gonna cum.”

She seemed to have heard him on that one, as Sumire sucked with more vigor, feeling Ren tremble in her mouth as his grip on her hair tightened.

After a few seconds, her efforts were rewarded as she felt his cock throb in her mouth before releasing its load, shooting down her throat. Sumire tried to lift her head so that at least his tip would be out of her throat, but Ren’s grip wouldn’t give her a chance, keeping her head firmly pressed against his hip.

See that this would be her position, Sumire stopped trying to raise her head and let him ride out his wave of pleasure. She waited a few seconds for Ren to be the one who let go first, letting Sumire raise her head and feel his love trickle down her throat as she rose.

With his cock leaving her mouth with a small ‘pop,’ Sumire took the chance to catch her breath, swallowing the released load and leaning her head against Ren’s leg as she listened to his ragged breathing. She gave a small smile at the sound, knowing that her performance for the first act was satisfactory. The smile and her chances to breathe were cut short when she felt Ren’s cock rub against her cheek, poking at the edges of her mouth.

“No, not yet,” he said, leaning over Sumire’s head as he reached down her back. “The act’s not over.”

Following his touch, Sumire felt her arms being grabbed as Ren’s cock entered her mouth again, more of a result of him reaching over her than deliberately putting it in, and felt the neck-tie that was being used as a makeshift pair of handcuffs loosen. While he was down there, he gave her ass a squeeze, touching around the white lace garter that held onto her matching white stockings. Feeling the fabric fall from her wrists, Sumire gave her arms a quick shake to get the blood flowing back into them before raising them towards her chest. Waiting for Ren to lean back so she could get in closer, Sumire raised her chest and wrapped his cock in her tits, keeping them in place with her hands.

“There we, go” Ren said, leaning back in and pushing Sumire’s head down so that her lips were poked by his tip. “Now, on to the next part of the act.”

Sumire started the first steps of the act with her tongue, slowly licking around the tip of his cock as she adjusted her grip on her tits, slowly raising them as she felt her saliva from the opening act wet the valley between her mounds. Feeling her skin touch her lips, Sumire gave Ren a quick and gentle suck, slowly lowering her tits as trying to remember how to continue with the newest addition to the act.

She slowly repeated the motion, gently raising and lowering her hands as her tits followed, getting a sense of rhythm as she carried on with the act.

“Nice and easy,” Ren said, putting a gentle hand on Sumire’s head as she started to increase her tempo. “Nice and easy, a bit too fast.” Giving a quick suck in response, Sumire slowed the pace of her movement, letting Ren’s cock out of her mouth as she focused on using her tits.

“That’s it,” Ren said, patting her head as her speed slowed. “That’s it.”

Egged on by the praise, Sumire lowered her head as she kept a steady pace as she moved her tits, wrapping her lips and giving his cock a quick lick and gently sucking it, some dribble leaving her mouth and trickling down Ren’s cock and her tits. She kept up the slow movement of her breasts and the gentle sucking, which seemed to be enough for Ren after a few minutes.

“Oh, fuck,” he grunted, his body tensing as and grabbing Sumire’s head and pushing her down, her face pressing against her breasts. “Gonna cum again.”

And a few seconds later, Sumire felt Ren tremble between her cleavage, and a few seconds after that, his hot cum shot into her mouth, filling her up with a warm feeling.

“Fuck,” Ren huffed, letting go of Sumire’s head as his core relaxed. “What an act,” he continued, gently patting her head as she kept her head down, swallowing the cum and sucking what was left in his cock out.

Pulling her head back once she was done, Sumire looked up to Ren with a small smile, blinking as he reached a hand down to raise the blindfold.

“Was that good?” she asked, eyes adjusting to the dim light as she looked to him.

“Yep,” he said, leaning over to the bedside table to reach for her glasses. “Very good for the third time.”

Putting her glasses back onto her face, Ren leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead, rustling her hair as she got up onto the bed.

“Now, for the final act…”

* * *

“Hm,” Ayako hummed, going through the text and looking at Futaba. “It’s shorter than I thought it would be.”

“Yeah,” Futaba sighed, shaking her head. “I’m just glad I remembered to do this and finished in time.”

“Oh?” Ayako asked, curiosity in her voice. “I thought you were looking forward to today.”

“I was, but I had work for school that made me somewhat lost track of time,” Futaba answered, a look of satisfaction as she mentioned school. “That and making up for what I missed while working.”

“Is that so?” Ayako asked, looking over what she was sent again and seemingly appreciating what she had received

“Yeah,” the otaku nodded, looking up as she thought about the previous month. “I wanted to go further, but ran out of time.”

“Still, thank you for doing this with me,” Ayako said, shifting in her seat. “I’ll just expect you to finish this for me next time, and I’ll make something new for you.”

“Of course,” Futaba said, reaching a hand out to the camera for a pseudo shake. “I’ll look forward to it.”


End file.
